


Play Pretend

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Unreturned Love [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Yuehua Sprouts
Genre: Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: "I love you"‘Liar’





	Play Pretend

“W-what?”

 

_‘You shouldn’t have done that’_

“Like I said-“

_‘Getting my hopes up’_

“-I love you-“

 

_‘Liar’_

“-Ahn Hyungseob”

 

“I love you too Woojin”

 

* * *

 

 

“What?” Hyungseob turned red, his ears felt hot.

 

“Like I- I’m… I… Like I said…” Hyungseob ended up mumbling the last part.

 

Woojin looked at him quizzically, obviously not catching it at all.

 

“What did you sa-“

 

“I SAID I LIKE YOU!!!” Hyungseob blurted out, shouting.

 

“Umm I…” His heart dropped.

 

_‘I shouldn’t have said that’_

“It’s fine!”

 

_‘I’m such a coward’_

“You don’t have to give me a reply or anything I just wanted to tell you my feelings that’s all! Nothing to worry about, I just-“ Hyungseob bit his tongue, feeling himself rambling on.

 

“Hyungseobbie I…….. I don’t really. I’ll think about it okay?” Woojin tapped his shoulder.

 

“We’re still friends” Hyungseob internally cried of relief.

 

_‘It’s not ruined yet’_

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Woojin-nah!” Hyungseob left, feeling something prick his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Woojinnie, which one do you want?” Hyungseob grinned at his boyfriend, ignoring the throbbing pain he was feeling.

 

“…” Woojin was staring blankly ahead.

 

“Woojin?”

 

“Huh?”  Woojin snapped back to reality. “What were you saying?”

 

Hyungseob laughed. “I’m asking you what ice cream you want, dummy”

 

“Oh… I’ll get what you are having”

 

“Are you alright?” Hyungseob casted him a worried look.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Woojin grinned. “I should be the one asking you that”

 

Hyungseob laughed nervously. “Why would you?”

 

Woojin stared at Hyungseob. “…Nothing, forget it”

 

_‘Does he know? No he can’t, I haven’t told anyone. Besides this will all go away’_

_Right?_

* * *

 

Hyungseob leaned against Woojin’s locker. He started humming which was met with throbbing pain.

 

_‘It’ll go away. I just need to be more patient’_

“Hi Seob-hyung!”

 

“Hi Daehwi!”

 

“What are you doing hyung?”

 

“I’m waiting for Woojin, have you seen him?”

 

“I think he’s practicing”

 

“Again?” Hyungseob sighed. _‘He’s gonna get sick again at this rate’_

Daehwi shrugged. “See you tomorrow, hyung!”

 

Hyungseob decided to go to the practice room, he could hear the music and laughter ringing out of the room.

 

He peeked inside the room. He saw Woojin laugh so loudly, it made him break a smile. This was what he wanted, just see him _be happy._

 

Then Woojin’s laughter was followed by another, Jihoon. He saw the way Woojin looked at him.

 

It hit Hyungseob

 

_Oh_

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have done that”

 

They sat on the very bench on their first date. Sun slowly setting, sky filled with orange hues.

 

“W-what are you talking about Hyu-“

 

“Getting my hopes up” Hyungseob choked and start coughing, loudly.

 

“Hyungseob! Are you alright?! Come on I’ll take you to the hospital!”

 

“You’re such a liar Woojinnie. Haha I- I can’t believe I’m in love with a liar” Hyungseob grinned, teary eyed. _It was so painful._

“Hyungseob, please stop talking. It’ll just hurt more. Please, I’m sorry”

 

“Did you do that because of this?”

 

From his blurry, teary eyes, he could see him nod.

 

“I just want you to be okay. I- I thought that if I just-“

 

“It’s alright Woojinnie…”

 

“I’m really so-“

 

“You should go to Jihoon now”

 

“Hyungseob I-“

 

“Your plan didn’t work. So I’m going to see a real doctor now” Hyungseob grinned at him then patted his shoulder. “And you should ask Jihoon out before Guanlin beats you to it”

 

“I should at least take you to the hospi-“

 

“No offense Woojin, but I don’t really want to see you right now”

 

He really didn’t. It hurts too much. He doesn’t know if it’s the flowers or the heartache. But Woojin was just making it so much worst.

 

“…”

 

He smiled at Woojin “Go”.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyungseob watched Woojin go to Jihoon. He smiled.

 

It hurt a lot but he can see the happiness in his eyes. How could he ever take a something like that away from him?

 

_buzz_

He felt a vibration from his pocket

 

_Hospital Appointment 5:00 pm_

He stared at the phone, silent. He should get going now _He should._

But he won’t.

 

Maybe… Maybe, back then he would have yes.

 

Go.

 

Get treated.

 

Forget all about this.

 

_Be saved._

But now… with all those precious memories? No. He wouldn’t… _he couldn’t._

He couldn’t let himself lose _any_ of it. It didn’t matter to him if any of it was even real or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He could just play pretend, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a mess
> 
> talk to me in twt: @Mhei5739


End file.
